Animal instincts
by YeetMcYeet
Summary: Simon. Sweet nerdy Simon. Who knew he was such a turn on? MA. Lemons. Slash. Slight fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: MA (seriously)**

 **Pairing: mwah ha ha**

 **Length: probs around 4 chapters**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and universe belong to Cassie. The rest belongs to my dirty mind.**

 ***NOTE: there is more to come, both literally and figuratively XD***

* * *

My fangs grazed his skin playfully. Leaving trails of diluted blood on his neck. I let my tongue lap the precious substance.

He shivered at my touch.

I smiled.

His skin was begging to be broken. Blood to be drained. To be released, in some way, from the lust-filled haze I had him in.

Still… I teased.

My face moved. From his neck. Up to his face. His erratic breathing washed over me. While my fingers caressed his pulse-points, moving slowly down the body I was straddling. I felt his neck. Felt his shoulders. His torso.

Lower.

A teasing finger found it's way under the remaining item of clothing. Slowly, painfully, I stroked his hard member. The whole length.

Bass, the breathing stopped. Middle, a small groan was released. His tip? My finger danced around it.

"Please…"

The simple plea was enough to make me loose any form of humanity I had left.

Still... I waited.

"Mm hh?" I asked. My eyes staring into his as I played, they were glazed and half-shut. My finger was still moving provocatively. "Please what?"

His lids snapped open.

"…Just – gnnn – any… anything."

My hand moved.

Time to stop playing.

* * *

 **Oooooooh, looky here. Ya boi Trevor learn't how to put on some… suspense.**

 **This will probably be only a 1-3 shot. I know the chapter is really short but I. Don't. Care.**

 **You don't know who the pairing is (you probably have an idea though (; ) and I don't want to tell until the next chapter.**

 **Have a good day. (If you must)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have a good day**

 **From Ya boi YeetMcYeet (AKA Trevor)**

* * *

"Come on Simon, you can do this." I muttered to myself as I stood outside Clary's door.

It had been 2 weeks after we broke up. 3 weeks after the Seelie court. But, I promised her that she was still my friend, best friend in fact; and if nothing else, I'm a man of my word, however much the promise hurts. I just didn't get it. Why?

Not a 'why-does-Clary-still-has-feelings-for-Jace-who-she-only-just-found-out-wasn't-her-brother-like-yesterday' why. But more of a 'why-don't-I-feel-completely-devastated-and-depressed-that-the-girl-I-have-been-dreaming-about-since-I-was-like-seven-just-broke-up-with-me' why.

Seriously.

It was verging on being psychopathic.

I wanted Clary the moment I knew her. She was sweet, beautiful, stubborn, and so many other amazing things. But… I dunno… I just didn't feel that 'this-is-my-best-friend-who-will-never-feel-the-same-way-about-me-as-I-do-for-her' heartache for her anymore. I didn't feel jealous of Jace for being able to take her heart in the second he met her. I didn't feel angry at Clary for having the unwarranted feelings in the first place. I didn't feel that self-loathing I should by the fact that I wasn't – and never could be – enough for her, while Jace could be it and all in one second. And the worst part was…

 _I didn't even feel awkward talking to Jace._

WHAT THE F*CK WAS WRONG WITH ME?!

At the very least I should feel mad at Jace. Or jealous. Even sub-consciously ignoring him would be better than being friends with him. I know that made me sound really petty, I couldn't help it. He was literally everything I was not. He oozed sex-appeal. Could charm anyone, man or woman. He could probably get someone in bed with just a look.

Simon on the other hand, was none of that. Sex-appeal? *Snorts* True, thanks to the constant training and the whole vampire thing, he did have a pretty defined body. But his constant nerd-babble, as Izzy had once nicknamed it, basically counterbalanced it to the max. Charming? Simon was lucky if he managed to string a couple of words together without offending someone or something. And as for getting anyone in bed, it had taken him 16 miserable years to even process getting his first guy into bed.

Guy?

No, person. Yep. Person. Girl. Not guy. _Stupid bloody mouth…_

Yeah, okay. Simon was pan. He wasn't that fussy over who he slept with… or how many. Not that anyone knew, of course, even Clary didn't know. The Shadowhunter thing seemed to come at the _perfect_ moment, _right_ when Simon was comfortable enough to tell her. (Note the sarcasm.) It just didn't seem like something important to bring up. Not when the whole downworlder population was at risk.

Okay, definitely telling her today, no use putting it off any longer. Then mom. The Rebecca.

At times he thought Rebecca already had some idea, if the knowing looks were anything to go by. Like last night, when he had a werewolf _and_ warlock over, both of them too drunk to cast a glamour. They left the next morning with a limp. Let's just say that the vampire speed seemed to have the desired – and loud – effect. *clears throat* So yeah… Simon was pretty experienced.

What, how did we even get to the topic anyways?

Urgh.

I bashed my head against the door in front of me. Letting my body lean into the cool wood as I tried to herd off the thoughts in my unruly brain.

When did my life become so confusing? Why couldn't I just be a normal, straight, alive male who had a comfortably crush on his completely normal best-friend? No. Instead he was a fricken blood-thirsty, UN-DEAD, vampire with a best-friend who was not only part of an ancient race of secret angel-blooded warriors, *takes deep breath*, BUT ALSO HAS THE ABILITY TO CREATE NEW MAGICAL DRAWINGS WHICH DO MAGICAL SHIT. And that's not even mentioning the whole day-lighter fiasco. I bashed my head against the door, harder this time. At least now I felt some emotional stress, instead of feeling absolutely heartle- WOAH!?

"What, Alec? What has my bloody grandma done now?" Jace fumed as he opened the door violently. Instead, an imbalanced Simon fell onto his chest. "Oh… Simon." Jace said, confused, as he looked down at the boy on his bare chest. Simon blinked, grappled the doorframe and stood upright, pushing off of Jace.

"Oh my g-g-" he stuttered, not being able to pronounce the God. "I'm so sorry. I though this was Clary's room. I have to talk to her and tell her… some stuff. Wait? Is this her room? Or is this your room? I swear this was her's… Oh. OH. Did I interrupt something…" He coughed nervously. By the time he had droned off, Jace was fake-snoring against the door-frame.

"Oh, you're finished." He said lazily, flicking his eyes open. "This is my room. You interrupted my reading, if you must know. Clary's is down the hall on the left, but she's currently training with Izzy in the training hall."

"You read?!" Simon was astounded.  
"Seriously? Why does everybody say that?" Jace grumbled. Raising his voice a tone louder, he continued. "Aside from that remark, which you will pay for dearly in due course, why were you leaning against my door? I know you thought this was Clary's room, but it's a little weird to be honest."

"Oh… right… I, um, I had some things on my mind." He replied sheepishly, tilting his head slightly as he trained his stare to the ground. If he had kept his eyes up, he might have known better…

"Even though that doesn't really explain it, I'm gonna let that slide… What's that on your neck by the way?" Jace said rather pointedly. Simon's head snapped up. A hand instantly went to cover the telling mark. Flustered, he avoided Jace's eyes.

"Nothing." It came out squeaky. "Nothing." That was better.

"You sure?"

"Mm hm." Simon agreed.

" 'Cause ya'know what it looked like to me?" Simon was silent, still in a staring contest with the floor. Jace leaned in fugitively to the vampire.

"A hickey."

The second the traitorous words left his mouth, Simon spluttered and started rambling non-sensical fluff.

"Whaaa? No. Nuh uh. It… urr, was with a, um, why would I, it would be dumb. Who would even- why do you even care?!" he finally spat out. Jace smirked at him.

"I couldn't care less who you sleep with, when or where. I more care that you managed to get somebody to sleep with you in the first place. I think you'd better come in."

"Dick." Simon muttered, while walking into the room. Jace shut the door softly behind him.

"So… which torture methods did you use to convince the unlucky girl to let you lose your v-card to them?"

"Hey, they were completely consensual and I lost my v-card ages ago." He blurted out, furious. Jace looked astounded. Only then did Simon realise his mistake. _Shit_.

"Hold on, ages ago? As in before Clary?! And _they_? As in more than one person?! How the hell did you manage that?" He sounded disbelieving, shocked, even awed. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not every guy thinks I'm as dorky as you do." Simon murmured. Obviously, he just _had_ to say it just loud enough that Jace just _happened_ to hear every. Single. Word.

"GUY?! As in male. You mean to tell me that two guys went to your house and fucked you, and you aren't having a mental break down right now? What happened to cute, innocent, nerdy little Simon?" If his eyes opened any more, they would be rolling on the floor.

Finally, though much to late, Simon kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, so _now_ I get the silent treatment. Angel, you're unbelievable." Jace huffed in annoyance. _Right as I've gotten something actually interesting_ , he thought. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He grinned with wicked amusement. "Okay. Fine. Have it your way. Maybe I should just go ask Clary what's going on." Jace started walking towards the door. He was rewarded with a desperate Simon grabbing his wrist, eyes wide in comedic fear.

"No no no no no. Please don't tell clary. She doesn't even know I'm pan. I was gonna tell her like, months ago. But then she discovered that she was a bloody Nephilim and that her crazy psycho of a farther was mass murdering downworlder after downworlder… after that, my whole sexuality thing didn't seem that important anymore." He stopped, suddenly aware of how much he's just spilled his feelings to Jace.

"Chill dude. I don't judge." he gazed at Simon with a long and calculating look. "Look, I won't tell Clary but... you have to tell _me_ everything."

 _Beat._

"Deal."

* * *

 **Thanks to anyone reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit…

Simon had a three-way…

SIMON had a three-way…

Simon had an all-male, warlock/werewolf three-way…

Wow…

just…

wow.

I didn't even know he had it in him to get _one girl_ to fuck him. Let alone two guys… TWO GUYS!? What has happened to the world?

It's probably got to do with his whole vampire mojo or something… Not that _I_ ever think Simon's fit. Not at all… *awkwardly coughs* I glanced up at him. He was opposite me, leaning on my dresser while I sat on my bed. He looked chill as fuck. Even bored. That was odd. The Simon I knew would be freaking out, word vomiting all over me before I would have the chance to say 'TMI'. I coughed.

"…so… how did you… do it…?" I asked slowly. Simon looked at me, confused. He opened his mouth for a second before closing and making a face.

"As in how did I physically have sex with two people, or how did I find it?" He asked, a cocky grin overtaking his face. I blushed. How the hell did he just ask that without sinking into the floor. Wait a second, no. No. Jace does not blush, he is a motherfucking badass and will not be flustered by Simon of all people. Jace is the cocky motherfucker, not Simon. Get it together.

"No idiot, as in how did you manage to get two guys in the downworld to talk to you. Then open up to you about their sexualities. Then flirt with them. Then get them into your bed. I mean for Angel's sake, you have no game, you literally have negative game."

He remained unfazed.

"Awwwwww. Does someone need some help seducing hot men?"

"Pshh, as if. I am simply concerned for the well-being of those poor men. Who were obviously, stupidly drunk or had mental issues."

"Rude." He crossed his arms. I motioned for him to continue. He sighed exasperated. "I was at hunter's moon at, like, 10? I dunno, but there's this really hot guy just chillin' in the corner and he's getting hit up by this girl, but he's clearly not into it. So, I send him a drink and start talking to the warlock next to me. The warlock happens to also be extremely fit and we start flirting. A little later the hot guy in the corner comes and joins us. I find out he's a werewolf and he invites us to go hang out at a private party with his friends. He doesn't seem creepy so we go. I've only had two drinks at this point and the warlock hasn't had a drink yet. We get there and it turns out that it's only a couple houses down from my house. But that doesn't matter, we're having a good time. One of the girls there starts a game a spin the bottle and obviously it lands on me and the warlock. A couple minutes later the kiss ends and the werewolf looks pretty jealous. The game goes on and it ends in a couple of minutes, obviously the next game it truth or dare. I pick dare and it's to strip my torso. That happens and I'm getting eyes from the warlock and the werewolf. Cut to a few dares later and the werewolf drags me into the bathroom and we're making out. I stop him and get the warlock. We all go to my house and… " He tailed off suggestively.

"Who are you and what have you done with Simon Lewis?" Seriously. What. Is. Happening. I was expecting some kind sad drunk story, but Lewis actually sounds hot…

You did not just think that Jace Wayland…

I glance at him once again. He was looking at me lazily with an unperturbed expression. He actually sounded like he had game. Dam.

Unless…

"You made that up, didn't you?"

"Seriously? How much more specific do you want me to be before you believe me?"

"Sorry – well, not really – but you're literally the personification of awkward, usually you can barely string a sentence together, and yet here you are, saying that you managed to flirt it up with a couple of guys. Not to mention the fact that you're saying it without sinking into the floor, or dying of embarrassment. So, I apologise that I'm having a hard time believing that." Jace folded his arms. Simon looked surprised.

"Wow… No snarky comment? No backhanded joke? Just an insult." He stared at Jace. "And you think I'm acting up?"

Jace scoffed. "I am perfectly capable of being serious when I want to be, I just choose not to." Simon smirked.

"Uh-huh." He stared to un-zip his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked.

"Nothing." Simon replied, innocently. His hoodie now off, he stared to lift his t-shit up. It was just high enough to show his v-line. Jace swallowed heavily,

His line was massive.

"You are clearly doing something." Jace said, unable to tear his eyes away from the tease. Simon smiled coyly and took the whole shirt off.

OMFG. O. M. F. G. he was ripped. Like Jason Borne ripped. His whole torso was full of glowing pale muscles rippling beneath the skin. Cool it. Calm Jace.

He didn't have bulging muscles. But he was lean – oh my fucking god so fucking lean – and muscular…

So.

Fucking.

Muscular.

He was hot. Simon was sooooo hot. It was like Chris Hemsworth and Zac Effron had an ab child. Yes, Jace was aware that this was Simon. Freaking Simon Lewis who Jace was finding hot. But…

I mean…

It's…

You know…

He was hot okay.

Oh shit. He was walking. Towards the bed. Where Jace was sitting.

"I am doing something." He lifted a hand, now barely a foot away from Jace, and dragged it down. Grazing his pecs, abs, and finally the zipper of his jeans, playing with the zip. He took another step forward, barely an inch away from Jace. "See, you are always shirtless. If someone sees you naked, it's no big deal." He lowered himself onto Jace, straddling him, while resting his forearms on Jace's shoulders. "But me…" He ground his hips once on Jace. There was a sharp intake of breath. Jace fought hard not to groan. "It's no accident that the guys saw me shirtless." His hips moved again, lazily. And again. And again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUCKK. That felt soooo good. Simon leaned forward, his fangs unsheathed. He grazed his fangs on the sensitive part of Jace's neck.

Jace let out a small moan, closing his eyes in bliss.

Simon quickly pulled back and grinned. Then he fled the room like an animal leaving a crime scene. Jace opened his eyes, confused.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everybody… um sooo I got a job, like a legit career type job, so if the updates are slow, any slower than the last one *cough* sorry about that btw, then you know why. Also, thank you to the people who are faving and following this story legit so thankfull, I now kinda feel like I'm not an insane grandpa talking to a wall. And yes, I love Jimon too. Btw this is a slow burn to the end result so…. Sorry for all the "SO CLOSE" moments. And if you get a bit blue-balled, but there is some definite smut, just not Jimon.**

 **As per usual, almost everything belongs to Cassie. I own the bad writing and the awkwardly written plot. *tries to grin energetically but just looks awkward* *coughs* *double thumbs up* *realises he looks like a grandpa* *scratches back of neck* *insert a clapping 'you tried' meme* imma gonna stop now. Enjoy.**

"Alec, do you know where Izzy's whip is? She's lost it." Jace walked into the weapons room. Stopping when he saw who was in there. "Simon?"

"Hi Jace." He was leaning on the table in the middle of the room.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Jace stepped forward, trying to seem as unawkward as possible. He leaned on the doorframe... or at least what he thought was a doorframe.

There was a crash as the coat hanger fell down while Jace fell into a wall. Simon smiled, amused at the whole ordeal. Jace glared at him.

"I'm helping on the mission, the briefing's now." Jace still looked confused, he elaborated. "A vampire is concerned so your precious clave has decided that in true 'harmony', a vampire should be on the case. And, considering it's daytime, your options are pretty limited on who can come." He turned and strapped 2 knives to his belt. A belt that sat on his deliciously low riding skinny jeans. They were almost low enough that Jace could just peak the- Jace! Stop thinking things like that, you are not a 13-year-old boy.

"Helloooo?" Simon waved a hand close to Jace. "Anyone there?" after he got no response he rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

Jace was still standing exactly where he was left. With a start, he snapped out of it and went to go get his seraph blade. _Stupid bloody vampire._

"So, let me get this straight, there's a dead mundane in the street and she has a bite mark on her neck, when Magnus did a scan she had strong traces of time magic and færie magic. She also has Shadowhunter blood on her. Her murderer therefore is probably a vampire, 'cause that makes sense."

"I know it's not the most ideal conclusion, but it's what I've got." Alec sighed.

"Yes Alec, it is not the most 'ideal conclusion' because you're ignoring the fact that there are 3 other magical races related to this and yet you are focusing on a bite mark." Simon glared angrily at Alec. "That's the problem with Shadowhunters. I am willing to act with your morals, but it is very hard to try to live a normal life when every second a Shadowhunter accuses a vampire of doing something against the law." Alec sighed in reluctance, exchanging a look with Jace. This was why they didn't include Downworlders' in their missions. Simon huffed angrily and turned away from the table.

"Look, I didn't make that call, it came from the Clave, I'm thinking a Færie. But the point is WE DON'T KNOW. We are going to get over there and assess the situation then make a conclusion on that. Meanwhile what can you tell us about the bite, that's why you're here." Simon turned and faced the two brothers.

"Well where was it?"

"On the neck."

"Yeah. You've said that. Where on the neck?"

"I dunno, somewhere." Alec said, shrugging. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well duh. You know nothing about vampires and blood lust, do you?" he sighed heavily. "Since it's at the neck it was either consensual or it was an attack. They probably didn't know each other that well but I dunno it might be down to their individual tastes. It was probably done during sex or just on it's own."

"That helps us soooo much." Jace said sarcastically. Simon scowled at him.

"Well it's not like you gave me much to work with in the first place." Simon walked over to Jace, pushed him onto his knees, and pulled on his hair to expose his neck. Jace yelped. "This here, right here, that's the jugular." Simon pointed to said throbbing vein, his eyes glimmered briefly. "If they bit here than they were probably quite experienced and _hungry_. This is where a vampire will get the most amount of blood. With this it could easily be attack, it's a vulnerable spot, easy to get to." Simon pulled his head back showing his Adam's apple. It bobbed as Jace gulped down his saliva. "If he bit here, it wasn't for blood, they was trying to kill her, one bite here and the Girl is dead. Which means dead, cold, blood. No vampire want's that." He turned the head back to the side, and traced a finger under his earlobe. "Here, he was probably a virgin who didn't really know what he was doing."

"Virgin as in hadn't had blood before?" Alec asked, pink tinging his cheeks. Simon laughed.

"No, not blood." He paused. "Sex. Alec." Simon said with a smile, stroking the lines of Jace's neck. "They probably thought this would make her feel the most pleasure 'cause this area has the second most amount of nerves while still being safe when you're a rookie. But if you're not a rookie…" his fingers eased down the collar of Jace's shirt. Simon's cold fingers grazed a spot above Jace's collarbone. A shiver ran through Jace. "this is the best place for pleasure. The most amount of nerves, therefore the most amount of pleasure for the person. It's not the most ideal place for a vampire, as in order to get to it there has to be a lot of foreplay, and there really isn't that much blood there, plus it's kinda dangerous if you don't know how to do it. If she was bitten here then they were experienced and it most definitely was during sex, the vampire wouldn't just bite there if they weren't going to get any sexual pleasure. Besides, having an orgasm while high is like the best thing ever." Alec coughed and looked away, a blush creeping up his neck again. Jace was still in the custody of the vampire.

"…for… who?" he gasped out. Simon looked down. There was a slice of sound as Simon's fangs unsheathed. He grinned maliciously, leaning down until the his teeth pricked the surface of the sensitive skin

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the whisper was almost inaudible, his cold breath brushed against Jace's warm neck. A shiver ran down Jace's spine. He let go and went back to the table. Alec looked curiously at Jace, who was still frozen.

"Jace?" Alec asked. "You ok?" Jace jolted and stood up, nodding erratically. Alec frowned, unsure of what just happened, but he shrugged it off. No-one looked at Jace's pants.

"So… where are we going?"

The drive was the worst. The. Literal. WORST. Jace's boner would still not go down. He was clenching it with his hand in his pocket. Simon just _had_ to go in through the wrong door and then shimmy over Jace, awakening his cock. And, of course, Clary and Izzy both decided to join the mission… in a 4-seater car! Simon was practically sitting on one of Jace's legs the whole time. Even the 'innocent' touches were too much to handle.

For fuck's sake. He was Jace fucking Herondale. _He_ was supposed to be the one for girls to get wet and boys to get hard. Not that stupid… hot… sensual… vampire… God. Now he was thinking like a pre-pubescent teen girl. Goddammit. He glanced down. His dick was still erect and ready for action… great, he now sounds just like a paedophile. A paedophilic, pre-pubescent teenage girl. Seriously though?! It wasn't even as if Simon had stripped or showed him porn, it was just a hand resting on his leg. Get a grip Jace.

"I'm gonna head to the toilet." He said, gesturing over his shoulder. He neeeeeded to jack off right now or bang a girl, anything to get that release he needed so bad right now.

Oh God this was fun. Soooooo fun. I can see Jace walking stiffly towards the men's bathroom. I snickered, he's going to pound himself so hard.

I'm not sure why I love this so much but… who can blame me? Jace is a sex idol. Literally. If he wasn't a Shadowhunter he would be a porn star or a swimsuit model. As for me? Sure, I can be a turn on and I am definitely not a virgin in any sense but, that's not much compared to Jace. So when a gay guy's wet dream is getting hot and bothered over me, then why should I not reap the advantages?

"I need to go to, don't wait up."

I should indulge him slightly.

Only slightly.

I rushed into one of the stalls, slamming the door shut, my pants were about to burst. Hopefully there was no-one in the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and earphones. Jesus fuckin' Christ, my earphones have to be tangled now!? Plugging them in, I opened pornhub and got my nutting video.

"Ungg." The moans from the video were already enough to cum. Frantically, I tore off my pants and boxers, pre-cum already forming on the head. Spitting on my hand I grabbed my cock and jerked. "Uuuuung." Oh God. Fuck. Me. Ung. Ung. The first few minutes are always the slowest, when your dick is sensitive to your touch but you aren't quite in a groove. Urgh. The moans got higher and loader, the actress obviously reaching her climax. I knew how the video played out, she would keep teasing until she finally 'came'. I wasn't looking at the screen my eyes were screwed shut with the effort of not making a sound. I imagined her with short dark hair. Uung. Pale skin and dark brown eyes. Fuck. Broad shoulders and a deeper voice. Shit. Fuck. It wasn't a she. Fuck. Ung. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fucking muscular. Fuck. Shit. FUCK. FUCK. FUUCK. UNNNNNNGGGGG. With a final yank I came, unloading my cum all over the rim of the toilet. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

A smile lazily overtook my face. I pulled down the seat and sat, leaning against the back wall. My dick was slowly taking a detour towards soft, finally. Now I didn't have clench it down whenever I sa-

"Fuck."

I. I... I just masturbated to Simon Lewis.

There was a squeak as the bathroom door swung open

 **(;**


End file.
